Strange
by animegalnya
Summary: These feelings were foreign to me…One minute I’m throwing rocks at my students and the next I’m staring at him as he passes by my house. It all feels so…strange. Teoph. Rated T to be safe.
1. Awkward

Strange

YEAH!! MY FIRST TEOPH FIC!! -

I can _**so**_ see Teo and Toph as a couple. XD This story takes place two years after the war. Toph is currently fourteen and Teo is currently sixteen. For some reason I picture him two years older than her… Please give me your opinions on that.

Summary: These feelings were foreign to me…One minute I'm throwing rocks at my students and the next I'm staring at him as he passes by my house. It all feels so…strange. Teoph.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Chapter 1

Awkward

"AGAIN!" I shout at the line of students in front of me. Rocks are thrown into the air before being crushed with fists. I shake my head, disappointed at the hesitant students that simply dodged their rocks. As I have them do it again, I think about how I got a place like this in the first place. Zuko had pulled some strings two years ago and now I had my own house and a huge yard where I could teach earth bending. And I get paid for it. This is probably one of the only reasons I put up with these weak benders. I visit Iroh a lot since his Tea Shop is just down the road. I don't see the others that often, but Haru, his dad, The Duke, Pipsqueak, the Mechanist, and his son Teo all live in Ba Sing Se now.

"Toph!"

I sigh. Speaking of Teo…Did I mention that he's been hanging around me a lot lately? I mean, I know we're kinda sorta friends and all…But I just don't get why he _wants_ to hang out with me. I can feel his chair that his father had made for him rolling towards me. "That's enough for today, guys." I smirked. Man it felt good to be teaching Earth Benders who were older than me. Min, my youngest student, approached after the others left.

"Um…Teacher?"

I nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"I…I won't be able to attend classes for a while." She mumbled.

I was confused. She was my favorite student. She worked twice as hard as the other lazy twenty year old hot-shot men. "Why not?"

"Well…My mommy just passed away and my dad can't afford lessons right now."

I smiled. "It's ok."

She sounded hopeful. "Really?!"

I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Who else is supposed to put Hako and Kicha in their places?"

I could hear the smile in her voice. "Thank you, Miss Toph."

When she was gone, I heard Teo roll up next to me. "You've developed a soft spot over the years, haven't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

"Um…Toph?"

I closed my eyes as I started walking towards my house. "Yes?"

"Have you ever…well…dated someone before?" He asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

I froze. "No…" I faced him. "Why?"

"Uh…no reason. Just wondering."

I suddenly felt extremely awkward. "Is there someone you like?"

"What? N-No! I was just…um…" He cleared his throat. "I have to go. It was nice seeing you again. He left before I could even say good bye.

I just stood there for a minute, taking in everything that had just happened. He couldn't mean…? I shook my head, laughing at the mere idea. "Toph, you've been out in the heat for too long!" I walked into my house, ignoring the weird feeling bubbling up inside of me.

--

Ok…The next chapter WILL be better. Review please!!


	2. Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

So what do you think of Min? Tee hee, I thought that Toph should have a favorite.

Chapter 2

Denial

I woke up in a bad mood. Why? I don't know. I guess it's just one of those "I woke up on the wrong side of the bed" days. I spent most of my morning taking out my random anger on boulders, sand, and metal. I stopped at about noon to eat. I ate outside, trying to relax. I tried to guess why I was in a bad mood. And then I remembered the student that approached me yesterday after my last class of the day.

"_Miss Toph?"_

_I turned around. "What is it, Hako?"_

"_I need a favor."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "What's the favor?"_

_He cleared his throat. "Well…I kind of sort of told my dad that I had a girlfriend… So…do you think you could pretend you were my girlfriend for a day?"_

_I glared at him. Hako was six years older than me, but I was also his Earthbending Teacher. How __**dare**__ he ask me that? I stomped my foot on the ground, sending him flying into the air when I made a rock pillar appear under his feet. When he landed on his back, I spit in his face. "Go find another Earthbending teacher, Hako." I held a boulder over his head until he left._

I gritted my teeth as I smashed another boulder with my fist.

"Um…Toph?"

I threw a boulder towards the entrance to my front yard.

"WHOA!! TOPH, IT'S ME!! TEO!!" Teo shouted, just barely avoiding the flying boulder.

I spun around. I crushed the boulder, my blind eyes fixed on the spot where rock shards fell to the ground. "Oh…Sorry." I said as I felt his chair approaching me.

"Are you ok?" He sounded…worried?

I sighed, sitting down on the ground. "No. I got pissed at one of my students and kicked his stupid ass out of here."

"You curse?" He sounded shocked.

I shrugged. "Only when I'm mad." I made myself a rock chair. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hang out? And do what?"

"I…don't know."

I thought for a second. "We could just take a walk, I guess."

There was a moment of silence between us until I gasped. "Oh…Teo, I…I didn't mean to…!"

Teo chuckled. "It's ok. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not? I don't have any classes today." I jumped off of my chair as I followed him off of my property. We reached a small restaurant. We got some stuff to go before heading back to my place. We sat on my porch, talking about random things until the sun started to set.

"The sun's setting." Teo said quietly.

I took a bite of the fruit I was eating. "What does it look like?"

His voice was soft. "Beautiful. It looks like pink and purple have been mixed together with orange and yellow."

I smiled a little. "Sounds cool." I stretched my arms above my head. "Well, I'd better get to bed. Gotta wake up early tomorrow." I started to pick up my trash on the ground a hand covered mine. I gasped, shocked. I realized that it was Teo's hand. I couldn't see the look on his face, but I felt his eyes burning a hole into face. I kept my unseeing eyes locked on the ground where our hands were. As pathetic as it was I couldn't ignore how soft and warm his hand was. I felt like something was tickling the inside of my stomach. It wasn't until I felt his fingers on the top of my hand that I decided to pull away from him. I gathered our trash and threw it into a hollow rock, deciding to get rid of it in the morning.

He cleared his throat. "Um…I should be getting home now." I nodded, waiting for him to leave. But I froze when I felt something on my cheek…his lips. "Good night, Toph."

After he left, I still couldn't move. I sat down on the ground. It was just a good bye kiss. It meant nothing. I kept telling myself this…but I still couldn't stop touching my cheek. I shook my head. No. I didn't like him. There was no way. It wasn't possible. No one could ever like me in that way. And I don't think I could think of anyone, especially Teo, in that way. I pounded my fists into the ground, forming an earth tent around me. I didn't feel like going inside. I just wanted to hide in my little earth tent until I could fully ignore the terrible feeling in my heart.

--

Phew. Ok, there ya go. Review please!!


End file.
